


Mistletoe

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sean sings a new song at the staff party. Tim is clueless.
Relationships: Tim McManus/Sean Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from "Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber

_Christmas 2011_

Gloria looked over at Ellie. “Do you want to tell him or should I?”

“You would probably phrase it more politely, but I do enjoy it.”

“We could do it together.”

“That we could.”

“Are you ladies talking about me?” asked Tim.

Claire plopped down in the chair next to him. “McManus, you're an idiot.”

“Claire!” Both Ellie and Gloria exclaimed.

“Oh come on, tell me you weren't thinking the same thing.”

“Well...” Both women looked down at the table. “Yeah.”

“How am I an idiot and where's Sean?”

_Half an hour earlier..._

The Oswald Correctional Facility's Staff Holiday Party was in full swing. Querns was circulating the room, laughing and joking with the rest of the staff.

“I guess it's true what they say about the Grinch's heart growing three sizes at Christmastime,” McManus said.

“He's in his element and he's had three glasses of the special eggnog,” said Sister Pete. “Don't worry, Ray and I are acting as designated drivers for the staff who imbibe too much. That goes for you too, Tim.”

“Don't worry about me. I'm straight as a stone.”

“Don't you mean 'steady as a rock'?”

“I'm fine, Sister. I think you might be on your own with that designated driver idea though.” Tim motioned toward Ray who was doing his best young Michael Jackson impersonation as he sang “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.”

“I was so hoping he'd sing 'I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day' this year. Have you ever heard him sing that? It'll make you cry.”

“Oz does that enough on its own. This is a holiday party. We're supposed to have fun and not get maudlin. Ray's doing a good job of keeping spirits up. Which reminds me. My spirits need re-filling.” Tim lifted his glass in a silent toast toward Sister Pete, then went to find the eggnog.

Suzanne walked out onto the stage. “Next up, we have Sean Murphy who will sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'.”

Sean got on stage, carrying some sheet music. “Actually I have a little something different in mind.” He handed Suzanne the music. Her eyes widened as she saw the title. 

“I thought you were kidding about this,” she said.

“Nope. Go ahead.”

Suzanne started to plunk out a pop melody familiar to anyone who had turned on the radio in the weeks before Christmas.

“It's the most beautiful time of the year...” Sean began singing, launching himself completely into the rendition of “Mistletoe”.

Claire shook her head and followed Sean's line of vision to the song's intended recipient, who was deep in conversation with Querns.

“And I think that given a chance-”

“McManus, give it a rest. This is a time for joy and peace and you're spoiling them both for me. Be more like your friend Murphy. I've got no idea what he's singing about up there, but...”

_“...the way I followed my heart...”_

“Why did he pick this song?” asked McManus.

“I don't know, but it's a pretty catchy tune,” said Querns.

“My girlfriend never sings me songs like that,” mentioned Lopresti as he poured himself a cupful of the Christmas punch. 

“That's because she's imaginary,” said McManus. “And Sean's just singing some silly pop song we hear on the radio as we drive in to work. He's always turning it up. It drives me crazy.”

_“...kiss me underneath the mistletoe...”_

“He sings it to you in the car. On the way to work,” Querns stated.

“He listens to it in the car. That I happen to be in.”

“McManus, not for the first time, but I'm glad you're administration and not a guard.”

“Warden, that might be the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

After filling his glass with more eggnog, Querns walked away, muttering the word “hopeless” under his breath.

Lopresti was more direct. “You're an idiot.”

There was a smattering of applause when Sean finished his song. He handed the mic over to Mineo who queued up the karaoke machine to play, “I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas”.

Sean walked over to Tim. “Well, what did you think?”

“Honestly? You could do better.”

“You're probably right,” said Sean, ice moving into his tone.

“You do well with the traditional songs. Stick with those.”

“I was trying something new.”

“It didn't work.”

“Obviously,” Sean said.

Sister Pete came up to the two of them. “Sean, I loved your performance,” she gushed.

“Thanks, Sister.”

Tim extricated himself from the conversation and walked over to where Gloria and Ellie were sitting.

_Fast forward_

“How am I an idiot and where's Sean?”

“I think he probably left.”

“Left? He drove me here. Fuck. Ellie, can you drive me home?”

“You're an ass,” said Ellie.

“What did I do now?”

Gloria, Ellie, and Claire played a game of rock, paper, scissors at the table. Gloria and Ellie chose paper and Claire picked rock.

Claire sighed dramatically. “Here's the short version of what could be a long story. Murphy's into you. I have no idea why. He seems like a perfectly sane person.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Tim.

“He just got done singing some bubblegum pop Christmas anthem about how he'd like to kiss you under the mistletoe and you shot him down.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, Tim, you did,” Ellie said gently.

“He wasn't singing it to me.”

“He was looking at you the entire time,” Gloria said.

“Hate to leave you all, but I'm up next,” said Claire, pushing back her chair and heading up to the stage.

“Sean Murphy is interested in me,” Tim said quietly.

“It would seem so,” said Gloria.

“I figured it out at our first staff meeting together.”

“Bullshit.”

“Tim, for such a smart guy, your powers of observation tend to be lacking. So what are you going to do about it?” Ellie said, just as Claire started into an off-key version of “I'm Getting Nothin' for Christmas.”

Tim rose from his chair.

“Come back and find me if you still need that ride,” Ellie called out to Tim's back as he left.

He found Sean in the gym, walking around the mediation maze at a very non-meditative pace, cursing music, Justin Bieber, and stupid, clueless best friends.

“Well, you got the last one right,” Tim said.

“Go back to the party. I'll be back to get you in a little while. Once everyone is drunk enough and forgets that tonight and that song ever happened.”

“There's only one problem with that.”

“What's that?”

“Now that I know, I'm not going to forget. Every time I hear that ridiculous song, I'm going to think of the words that you sang to me here in front of everyone.”

“Probably not the best move.”

“It seems like most of the staff thinks I should have been clued in before now.”

Sean laughed. “I think we all should be grateful that you're not a guard.”

“That's what Querns said!”

“Are we still friends?”

“I don't know. Can I kiss you underneath the mistletoe if we're friends?”

Sean gave him a slight smile. “I hope so.”

“Wait right there,” Tim said. A few seconds later, he was back, holding something in his hand. “I snagged this from a box of Christmas decorations in the kitchen.” He held the plastic sprig of mistletoe over Sean's head and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Sean's lips.

“Well?” Tim asked when he'd drawn away.

“Honestly? You could do better.”

Tim tossed the plastic decoration aside, took Sean into his arms, and did just that.


End file.
